The Path of Denning
by SolMerse
Summary: Will Denning let his heart speak out and determine the future of the entire Universe?


The day is June 18th, 2016. Denning has announced that he will dislike every single post that Jeremy has made on Discussion Infinity. Denning wanted everybody to believe that he absolutely despised Jeremy. But, deep within, a much more interesting motive was at the helm of Denning's actions.  
When Denning entered Discussion Infinity, he was very interested in what the site had. He entered a new World, relatively hidden from all other places, with history that spanned back all the way towards a single year. Denning, yearning for information, decided to explore this new communist territory that he was kindly invited to. He bumped a couple of old posts on the way, but he found an entire new focus.

Bamboo, of The Bamboo Empire, informed Denning about someone who is arguably the most interesting man on Discussion Infinity. His name was... BiatchFanDL3, otherwise known as Jeremy. A poster who was very open about himself and what he believed in, in all topics.  
Denning found Jeremy very unique and interesting, and thought that Jeremy was very much like himself. Denning, at the time, just began the helm behind the SP Clan, and Jeremy was a form of SuPeriority never before seen. Denning took quite a liking to Jeremy, and he was prepared to share his true feelings for Jeremy.  
But, one post caused that heartfelt confession to be foreclosed into Denning's mind, never to be released. He found a post made before he joined. The post was a very lengthy court case regarding whether or not Jeremy has a crush on Bamboo, and vice versa. Although Denning knew that Bamboo didn't have feelings for Jeremy, what concerned Denning was Jeremy's response to the whole situation.

Jeremy kept emphasizing, that he only likes things that classify as the female gender. Sure he shares a bathroom with his brother on multiple occasions, but that's besides the point. Denning was at a dilemma. He simply could not confess his feelings towards Jeremy. He was afraid of the notion that his senpai will forever be creeped out at him. Thus, Denning decided to keep his feelings to himself for now. Later, once Denning was settled into Infinity, a post was made regarding Denning. The post stated it had a photo of Denning. The photo in question had a female, and Jeremy responded flabbergasted at the idea that Denning could be a female. Denning felt a little more confident after this, but not enough.

Denning was scared, scared that somebody might expose Denning's true feelings. What would Jeremy think? That's something Denning simply didn't want to imagine. He needed to do something quick, and he had a good idea. His idea: Act very mean towards Jeremy. History shows that Jeremy is okay with the criticisms that he gets, so Denning wasn't worried about it.  
Denning's goal was so that he would appear not at all in affection towards Jeremy. He became a true tsundere. And that leads us to June 18th. Denning was obsessed with Jeremy, he needed an excuse to look at every single bit and piece of information about Jeremy. His idea was to dislike every post of Jeremy. And to make it look like he dislikes Jeremy even more, Denning said he would report bomb Jeremy.  
By the end of the day, Jeremy was banned off of Miiverse. Denning also report bombed TriFace, because communists have no place, especially in a place that already has SuPeriority.  
TriFace knew that although he was the owner of Discussion Infinity, he had no power against Denning. The true SuPreme Leader of Discussion Infinity was Denning.  
Soon, TriFace, overwhelmed with the SuPerior Being on his own site, decided to step down his position, and leave Discussion Infinity, with his replacement as Denning.(As it should be)

This was perfect for Denning to say his feelings for Jeremy. Denning permanently banned everybody who wasn't himself or Jeremy. Now with no limits, Denning was ready. All this passion and love that was building up inside of him these past few month, it was time for it to release. In a post titled "My Confession..." in DisFunny Infunny, Denning wrote a text-wall (he was always good with walls) explaining his confession to Jeremy.

Jeremy replied with a simple "happy that you feel the same way"  
Denning and Jeremy were the new Hitler and Eva. SolMerse was moved to Third-in-Command in the SP Clan, as Jeremy took Second-in-Command.  
Denning and Jeremy's first steps to conquering the World was conquering all of Zetaboards. In just one day, they were successful. With renaming the server SuPeriorBoards.  
Denning and Jeremy defeated all opposition on Miiverse, and Miiverse was taken over and made great again.

Soon, Denning & Jeremy took over the entire Internet, and soon after that, the whole World. The representatives of Humanity were now Jeremy and Denning.  
The population soon decreased to 1,000,000,000. And Humanity flourished with an economic boom. Denning and Jeremy both felt that the Earth was not enough, the need to take over the whole universe. Surviving off of Memes and SuPeriority, the strided on.  
Quickly the conquered the entire Milky Way Galaxy, and their next stop was the Andromeda Galaxy. While flying there, the found a large flying ship going towards Earth, Denning and Jeremy landed on a planet to attract this ship's attention. The foreign ship landed.

The ship was incredibly sophisticated, with all sorts of gadgets that neither Denning nor Jeremy knew what it did. It was very oddly shaped for a ship. The door of the ship abruptly opened. With metallic footsteps walking out of it. For safety, Denning got in front of Jeremy, to ensure the safety and survival of his lover.  
A familiar face came out of the ship. It was... SP101. SP said "There can only be one SuPerior being in this Universe, and it'll be me." A large war between Denning and SP occurred, very destructive. Denning frantically told Jeremy, "Get in the Space Ship and wait for me at the nearest planet! I'll handle this!" Jeremy did just that. The war between SP and Denning lasted for an entire month, until Denning defeated SP101.

Denning knew that there were more SP Models out there, and they needed to be destroyed. Denning got to Jeremy and they conquered all they could until they were to find the enemy planet. According to the dying words of SP101, the planet he was from was called "SePalox." Denning found the Planet, but it was an incredibly easy target. The S.S. Pardon Me was equipped with a Ban Hammer, built by Denning himself, and with one strike, SePalox was obliterated.  
And with that Denning and Jeremy no longer had any more opposition. Any other civilization simply assimilated into the SuPeriority. And with that, 4 years after this whole journey began. It was done. The entire Universe was conquered by Denning and Jeremy.

In other news, back on Earth the population finally got to 999,999,999. This was due to the execution of a long time on the run war criminal, named TriFace.


End file.
